these loose ends
by silverdiadems
Summary: Don't leave me. / I already have. / SasuSaku


_**these loose ends**_

silverdiadems

* * *

 _"Hey._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _Why don't we play a game?_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _A game of love,_

 _.._

 _life,_

 _.._

 _a girl,_

 _.._

 _and a boy,_

 _.._

 _._

 _a war,_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _death,_

 _._

 _.._

 _and rebirth."_

 _.._

 _.._

 _she nods._

 _"I'll play."_

—

 _i. youth_

—

"Sasuke-kun!"

She is young, naive. She knows nothing of the world around her.

But she knows one thing.

She loves him.

Him and his dark hair and eyes- she lives and breathes because of him. She worships his presence and hopes that one day he will look at her the way she looks at him.

"I can dream," Sakura says timidly, for she and only she sees his loneliness and despair.

She sees him through the window and he's crying. Her heart aches inside but she knows better then to interfere.

She watches him from a distance.

And then she watches him from beside him.

* * *

...

.

.

 _forward. Take us further in._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _further in time and space._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _(R-r-rewind._

 _.._

 _._

 _Back. Take us back.)_

 _._

 _..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

—

 _stop. We're here._

 _._

 _Watch._

* * *

 _ii. death_

 _"Sasuke-kun...please."_

 _.._

 _._

 _But he was the one begging now._

 _._

 _.._

 _"I won't let you die," he gasps, tightening his grip. "Let then kill me."_

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _she twists._

 _._

 _.._

 _the blade hits her back.._

 _...instead of his._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _Her eyes grow cold._

 _._

 _emeralds fade_

 _._

 _._

 _grows limp..._

 _._

 _._

 _and cold..._

 _._

 _._

 _and dead._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"SAKURA!"_

 _..._

* * *

—

 _(No, further. Take us back.)_

—

—

* * *

 _iii. acceptance_

 _"I love you," she whispers to him, her lips so close to his._

 _(put your lips close to mine..._

 _...as long as they don't... touch)_

 _"I know," he whispers back feverishly, as he circles her in their embrace. He won't let go. She is his._

 _And he is hers._

 _You belong with me._

 _"Say something, please," Sakura says, her eyes moist with emotion. "Say you'll never leave."_

 _Sasuke's eyes close slightly, as he caresses her face with his fingertips._

 _His fingertips felt like snow, light and soft but beautiful._

 _"I don't make promises I can't keep, Sakura," he says._

 _But he bends down all the same._

 _Capturing her heart and her lips at once with a searing kiss that takes her breath away._

* * *

 _.._

 _._

 _(...further..._

 _take us back.)_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 _iv. love_

Sasuke realises he l _o_ ves her.

He lives her, he breathes her, she is his.

He sees her the next day, walking along the street. Nothing special.

But how can he explain why she

looks so beautiful?

Her smiles take his breath away, and when she laughs- that tinglingsound captures his heart and soul at once.

She'll always look beautiful to him.

She is an enigma, but _h_ e knows her so well.

He reads expression alone tells him so much- and he loves it.

She picks up an apple and puts it into her shopping basket, and even then she looks so graceful. She turns, and someone bumps into her, causing her to drop her bags.

And suddenly he's there, picking up her bags and carrying them for her, just to be on the receiving end on one of her _beautiful_ smiles.

It takes his breath away.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she says graciously, a blush on her cheeks.

He nods, no words forming.

She's so beautiful.

"I love you," he blurts, and civilians passing by turn to look at the couple.

She blushes a deep shade of crimson, and he smirks at that.

"I... I love you, too."

And the crowd claps and cheers.

* * *

.

( _take us to the very end.)_

—

* * *

 _v. hatred_

 _"Why don't you take me?" He whispers to the sky, his eyes closed, his mouth barely moving._

 _"All I have is gone." He chuckles, dryly, bitterly. "What fun."_

 _A knife through the heart. All it would take to send him to her- the fragile line of life and death the only thing keeping them apart._

 _He picks up the katana. Fitting he'd be killed by his own blade. He caresses the silver blade, and readies it at his heart._

 _"Dear Kami-sama," He begins sarcastically. God or no god, who was cruel enough to take the one he loved from him? "I know I've killed. I know I don't deserve life anymore. So here. I give it up."_

 _He presses the blade in, feeling the pain that excites his senses. He's be with her soon._

 _"Just let me see her one last time."_

The blade sings, and Sasuke is no more.

—

* * *

 _the tale ends here._

 _the tale of the girl and the boy._

 _they found each other, at last._

* * *

 _A little girl, the daughter of fate watches the tale. The tale of the girl and the boy._

 _She cries for them, she sees their love and their humble beginnings. She sees the bloodshed and weeps for them._

 _"Why?" She whispers. "Why?"_

 _Fate watches the little girl._

 _"Why didn't you save them?" She asks Fate. She knows he has the power to._

 _._.

.

...

..

 _("Why?"_

 _._

 _[the little girl cries. She watches the take of two lovers, but she does not understand.]_

 _._

 _._

 _"Why why why why?_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _"Why did you take them away from one another?_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _"What did they do? They deserved to be together, they loved one another._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _"Love is not a sin!"_

 _._

 _.._

 _(( not a sin, not a sin, not a sin, not a sin, NOT A SIN, NOT A SIN!))_

 _._

 _._

"Why?"

.

..

[Kami-sama hears. The foolish girl who believed love would prevail. He hears her sobs. And he responds.]

.

"Oh, _let me tell you why._

..

...

..

"Fate is cruel."

.

—

[—

—

"Tear the apart all you like, Kami-sama." Thedaughter of fate weeps bitterly.

 _._

..

"For the Phoenix is always reborn.

.

...

.

"Love will prevail."

..

* * *

 _fate cries._

 _._

 _..._

 _fate sees the wrong._

 _"I'm sorry," Fate whispers. "Another chance, another life."_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _"Fall in love in this one. Fall in love in peace. Fall in love together without the war of yourfirst life."_

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _ **forgive fate's crimes.**_

* * *

And when the girl sees the boy, it all seems right.

It feels like she's known him for years. But they haven't met before.

Have they...?

She smiled at him. And when he gave a smirk in response she knew.

 _I_ _ **know**_ _him._

"Hi," she said, nervously. But her gut told her he would listen. "I'm Sakura."

The boy's eyes widen slightly.

He remembers her from before. Pink hair, green eyes...

 _Sakura._

And he remembered, when she had given her life for his, and he had taken his own in return.

He looks at Sakura. Her face is naive, she knows nothing of the past. Past lives.

But it was her.

Beautiful, fragile yet strong, Sakura.

 _You've come back to me._

"I'm Sasuke," he said.

( _and I love you.)_

* * *

 _and fate smiled, because he had finally put things right._

* * *

 **fin.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **a/n: Angsty stuff, huh.**

 **The whole reborn bit was added later. I thought I should have given it a better ending.**

 **I still like the sadder version better.**

 **Don't judge fucked up minds.**

 **Tourmaline Sword**


End file.
